The Beginning Of A Frozen Love
by Fangrl10101
Summary: Everything is great in Elsa's life. But all that changes when she meets a very handsome boy with the same powers as her. And, there's someone lurking in the shadows. Elsa's always been an expert at concealing her feelings. But can she conceal her feelings toward Jack Frost, a boy who doesn't conceal himself in any way? Will she be able to overcome the darkness from this encounter?
1. Chapter 1

I was out riding on my horse, Philip, into the forest and everything was going great. And when I mean everything...I mean everything. My life was perfect. Arendell had accepted my rare power and accepted me as their queen. I had fixed my relationship with my sister Anna. And Anna was engaged to Kristoff. Life couldn't be better. Of course there was always that constant fear tugging at me. What if Arendell suddenly changed their mind about me, deciding that I was indeed a monster? That I couldn't be trusted? No, I shouldn't doubt them. They made me their queen. But then there was also something else nagging at me...I had a feeling that I was being watched. I couldn't shake it off no matter what I did. But the thing was...it felt like there was two sets of eyes on me. Everywhere I went, so did they. Who was they? I didn't know. But I knew that whatever it was, it was going to reveal itself very soon. But I wasn't very sure if I wanted to know what it was. _Oh forget it, Elsa,_ I thought to myself. _You're being irrational. Clear your mind and enjoy the ride._  
I rode on for less than 5 minutes, suddenly realizing that I had wandered off the trail.

"Oh dear. I'm lost," I told myself. "Let's try going this way, Philip. Maybe we can find the trail.  
In response to this, Philip stood up on his hind legs. Unprepared for this, I screamed and landed on my back on the hard ground. Philip ran off into the forest.

"Philip! Philip come back!" I yelled, knowing that Philip would not return. I got up from the ground, my back in pain from the impact. I looked around. I didn't know where I was or how far I was from the castle. Everything seemed so foreign and strange...dark and mysterious.

"H-h-hello? Is anyone there?" I shouted into the forest. No response. I sighed and started to walk. Where? I had no idea. Maybe if I wondered a bit, i could fall upon the trail by chance. I heard a twig snap. I gasped and turned around. A boy about my age, stood in the shadows. He had icy blue eyes and was very pale. He held a long staff that curved at the end. He wore a blue jacket and brown pants. But the thing that caught my attention was his hair...it was white just like mine.

"Who are you?" I asked, backing away from the stranger.

The boy now seemed startled, as if he couldn't believe that I could talk.  
"You can see me?" he questioned.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I can see you," I replied, wondering why on earth he would ask such a question as that.

The boy shook his head."Nevermind. There's no time to explain. You have to come with me. Quickly."

He came towards me, grabbed my arm, and started to pull me towards a hole that I had not seen before. Before the boy could push me into the hole, I broke away from his grasp and ran off into the forest.

"Wait! Come back! It's not safe!" he yelled after me, but I didn't dare go back.

"After running for what seemed like ages, I stopped to get my breath. The boy was nowhere in sight.

"Lost(pant) him," I breathed. Suddenly, the forest seemed to get dark. I looked around and noticed another figure. It was a man this time. He seemed to be clothed in darkness. In fact, he seemed to be entirely made out of darkness. I backed away from him, in fear.

"Hello," he greeted me. His voice was gruff and yet smooth. He walked towards me with an intense look in his eyes. It was such a look, it made my heart skip a beat. And it wasn't in a good way either.

"W-who are you?" Even though I was in a frightful situation, I was getting rather annoyed of having to repeatedly ask that question. Though I was quite sure that I had never seen this man before, he looked eerily familiar.

"You don't recognize me?" he asked, making me doubt whether or not this was our first encounter." We used to be the best of friends. Don't you remember?"

I gasped. No...it couldn't... could it? Could it possibly be..."Pitch?"

"Ahh, so you do remember me. It gives me great pleasure to see you again, Elsa. Or should I say Queen Elsa?"he said, bowing to me. He straightened himself and studied me."You've grown a great deal since we last met. Your even more beautiful than I remember."

"I couldn't believe it. I went from disbelief to anger. "Pitch...what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. Leave me." I turned to walk away from him but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"Now...is that any way to greet an old friend? We have so much to talk about," he said, pulling me closer to him. "You've grown very beautiful. Very..." He pulled me in for a kiss.

"You pig! Get away from me!" I broke away from his embrace. "It seems that you've forgotten the reason why we haven't seen each other in awhile."

He grimaced. "No. I haven't forgotten why," Pitch responded. "It was because you couldn't admit that you had feelings for me. Conceal your feelings... that's what you were always taught, wasn't it?"

"No. It was because I _rejected_ your affections. I never loved you. But you wouldn't take no for an answer, could you?" I retorted, beginning to get furious. How dare he say the whole fiasco was my fault!

Our conversation was interrupted by the boy who approached me earlier. "There you-" he saw Pitch. His eyes narrowed. "Pitch. What do want with her?"

"I simply wanted to greet an old time friend that's all Jack. Is that against the law?" Pitch replied.

"Hmph. Always the rude type, aren't you? But I must be going anyways," Pitch turned to me. He bowed. "Until we meet again, my queen."

"I am NOT your queen," I snarled.

"One day you will be," he answered and dissolved into black smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack POV:

I couldn't help staring. She was beautiful. She had icy blue eyes and a dress...that was made of snow? I mean, if it was, that would be very cool. But the thing that stood out most to me was her hair...it was white, just like mine. She was apparently, very brave. She seemed dazed and angry. Not scared and frightened as any other girl might have acted from an encounter with Pitch. I mean, even _I _was a bit scared from my first meeting with him, though I would never admit to this. But there was one thing bothering me. What had Pitch meant when he said he was visiting an "old time friend"? Did this girl _know_ Pitch? How? She was staring at the spot where Pitch had dissolved so I cleared my throat. She looked startled, as if she hadn't realized I was there.

"Who are you? How can you see me?" I asked, my head aching from wondering how in the world she could see me.

"There you go with that same ridiculous question," she retorted, looking annoyed.

_Wow. Even when she looks annoyed she looks cute, _I thought.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned.

"Oh, um...sorry. It's just usually no one can see me,"I answered.

She gave me a very confused look as if to tell me: what in the world are you talking about?

"Um...never mind. Can I know your name?" I repeated, feeling embarrassed at how stupid I must've sounded to her.

She studied me as if to see if I was a threat to her or not. After what seemed like forever, she finally made her decision. "No."

She turned away from me and started walking away. I flew towards her and stopped upside down in front of her face. "Why not?" I replied.

She stopped, suddenly realizing that I was flying. She stared at me in wonder. "H-how are you doing that?"

"It comes naturally," I responded, chuckling at her amazement.

She small smile formed on her lips. "Who _are_ you?"

"Jack Frost. You?" I answered, hoping that I would finally get to know her name.

"Jack Frost? Like _the_ Jack Frost from the stories?" she answered, not answering my question what-so-ever.

"Um...yes? What stories?" I wondered aloud.

"You know...the ones about a boy who can fly and has a special power?" she responded.

"Oh...you mean this?" I asked, making it snow around the two of us.

"Is that all you can do?" she challenged, which was not what I expected from her.

She threw her hands in a circular motion towards the ground and instantly made a deer made of snow. The snow deer became alive and ran off into the forest. She looked at me and smiled.

I'm pretty sure my mouth was touching the ground. "You can control snow too?!"

"Yes. Had it ever since I was born," she said, pleased with my reaction.

"That's- that's amazing! I thought I was the only one!"I exclaimed.

"I thought I was the only one too," she said. She smiled."Looks like we were both wrong."

I drowned in her smile. "Um...do you need help getting home? 'Cuz I could walk you there."

She grinned."I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa POV:

_He's handsome,_ I thought. It felt weird, saying those words...well more like thinking. I had never thought those words before. Never in my life had I thought someone attractive. And if Pitch thought that I had feelings for him, he couldn't be more wrong. The day Pitch left still gave me shivers. _Just imagine what would have happened if I-No. Stop. That was in the past,_ I thought. But could something like that stay in the past if it came back to say hello? I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, looking at me with concern.

We hadn't talked for a few minutes so his voice broke our awkward silence. Oh how those blue eyes of his were beautiful. It seemed like every time he looked at me he wasn't just looking at me but _through_ me. Sounded weird but true.

"Oh nothing. Just lost in thought here," I answered. I looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. "You sure you know where you're going?"

He smiled."You don't trust me yet do you?"

"Well, I usually get to know someone before I give them my trust. I don't just give any mere stranger my trust," I replied. "Don't you?"

"True."He nodded his head in agreement. "So fine. Let's get to know each other. You first."

"Ask away."

"How did you get your powers?" he questioned.

"Well, it's a long story," I replied. "You don't want to ask something else first?"

"Nope. I've got time. Go right ahead," he said, eager to hear the story.

"Umm...how should I start. Before I was born and when my parents had just become king and queen, a witch came to Arendell. She was a calm and pleasant woman. She did no harm to anyone but the people of Arendell did not want her there. So my father, who took pity on the witch, gave her money and sent her to a calm place where no one cared about witches. The witch, touched by my father's actions, blessed him with a spell. She told him that his firstborn child would have a magical power. But when I was growing up, it seemed more of a curse than a blessing," I looked at him. "No offense."

"None takin',"he responded. "Nice story. I got my powers from Manny."

"Manny?"I asked. "Who's that?"

"He's the moon. The man in the moon. He watches everything that happens,"Jack said. "He chose to give me my powers."

"Why you?"I asked, very confused. _There's a man in the moon? he can give people powers? I am so confused right now._

Noticing my confusion from the previous answer, he decided not to answer my next."Save that question for another time. You wouldn't understand. I'll explain later."

Reluctantly, I agreed. "Fine. It's your turn."

He scratched his head."Do you...um..._know_ Pitch?"

My face turned red. I didn't like that question. But how could he possibly know about Pitch and mine's past together? I sighed. "Sadly, I do."

His eyes widened. "But how did you meet him? I mean, how can someone like you know someone like that?"

"We-we were friends,"I confessed. I looked at the floor, not wanting to see his face. I was embarrassed of knowing Pitch. I had befriended a monster. But I hadn't known-it wasn't my fault.

"Y-you were _friends_? With _Pitch_?!"he exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes...yes I was. I- i didn't know what he truly was," I explained.

"Oh,"he said, looking relieved. "And he- he _liked _you?"

I couldn't take this anymore. I had never told anyone about this before and here I was telling someone who I had only just met."I don't want to talk about it."

He immediately looked at me apologetically. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Yes, it's fine,"I cut him off.

His face saddened. Now I felt terrible. _Now look what you've done, _I thought. _You hurt his feelings. Oh, Elsa, you're such a horrible person._

I cleared my throat."So...are we almost there?"

"Yah. Just a few more minutes and we're there,"he answered. "Um...sorry to ask so many questions but how did you know about me?"

"My parents used to tell me stories about you," I said. "And well...I believed that you were real because...I mean look at me. We're the same. I just never thought I would actually _meet _you."

"Oh. Well it's nice to have someone see me."

"Can I ask _you_ something?" I replied.

"Sure. Go ahead," he responded.

"What do you mean when you said that most people can't see you?"

"Oh well, I'm a guardian. I protect the dreams of children from Pitch. I am the guardian of fun,"he said. "Sort of like Santa Claus, or the Tooth Fairy. You have to believe in me to see me and not many people believe in me. I haven't had a human being see me in many years. I've been by myself for years."

He looked like he wanted to cry.

"Oh," was all I could say. I placed a hand on his arm to comfort him. "You weren't the only one. I was isolated for years as well. I was taught that I had to conceal my powers. I had to control them and I never could so I was shut out from the world. The only person I talked to was Pitch and you know how great company he is."

He smiled at me. Oh those eyes. He _was_ looking through me! It was an amazing feeling. I'd never felt anything so powerful as this. I mean, I had with Anna but this...this was different. We had stopped walking and we stared in each other eyes. We inched closer. I closed my eyes waiting for the kiss…_WAIT! WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I DOING?!_

I pulled away and cleared my throat, my face flushed. "Well, we...um...better be going."

He straightened himself out, his face red as well. "Um..yah..of course."

After a few minutes of walking, we reached the outer streets of Arendell. We walked through town in silence and while everyone greeted me, Jack was off to the side, looking unhappy. I felt terrible again. I really wanted to help him out. But how?

When we reached the castle, the guards opened the gates and and we went inside the courtyard. He stopped. "Well I guess this is goodbye."

I felt disappointed that he was leaving. "Oh...yes I guess it is…"

"Yah...so...goodbye,"he said, giving me his hand to shake.

I took it and answered,"Goodbye."

He smiled."I hope I see you again, Elsa."

"I hope to see you again too, Jack. Maybe- maybe you can come visit sometime," I suggested.

"Really? I could come visit?" he answered, turning joyful.

I laughed. "Of course you can."

I suddenly remembered something. "Why don't you come inside right now? I want you to meet someone."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack POV:

"I told you. No one can see me unless they believe in me," I answered, my heart pounding from the excitement of her invitation.

_I can't believe this,_ I thought. _The most beautiful girl in the world believes in me. And better yet I can talk to her._

It felt so nice to be able to talk to someone again. It felt nice to be believed in. _This is the best day of my life, _I thought. _Nothing could spoil it._ But for a moment, I had spoiled the day when I was an idiot and came close to kissing her. How could I have been such a dope? But here she was inviting me inside!

"Yes, I know that. I know what I'm doing. Don't you trust me?" she told me with a mischievous smile.

I grinned. _She got me. "_Well I don't just give my trust to any _mere stranger," _I said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey!" Elsa exclaimed, punching my arm playfully and laughing.

I started laughing as well. _Oh, she's got me alright. Got me real good. Why is she so beautiful? And why is her laugh so contagious?_

"So...are you going to come in or not? Or are you just going to keep on making fun of me?" she said.

"Well, can I do both?"

"No," she stated.

"Mmkay. I'll go inside," I answered, walking into the castle. "Dang! It's huge!"

The ceiling seemed millions of miles away. There were many servants walking around, cleaning everything even though everything sparkled already. The doors were long enough so that _giants_ could fit through. The windows looked so delicate that I think if even the tiniest of snowflakes would break it. There were loads of rooms in every direction I looked.

"Well, you can't have a kingdom with a small castle now can we? When have you ever seen a castle that was small?" she said.

"No but I just have never been inside a castle. So you're really a queen?" I questioned.

"Yes...why? You don't think I'm a good queen or what?" she told me.

"I don't know. A queen that gets lost in her own forest...doesn't sound too convincing," I joked.

"Hmph. Everyone makes mistakes every once in awhile. It's what makes us human," she stated, smiling that gorgeous smile of hers.

I smiled back. Elsa blushed. I realized I was staring...again. "So who did you want me to meet?"

"Oh, yes. I don't know if she's here right now but if she isn't then we can wait for her," she said.

"Well then in that case, I hope the girl whom I'm going to meet isn't here," I responded, my face reddening as my thoughts came out my mouth.

Elsa blushed. She had a small smile on her lips. "Yes, well, I'll go see."

She walked over to one of the servants, while I mentally whacked myself. _Quit it Jack! She's a queen and she's probably engaged or something. You need to stop before you make a fool of yourself._

"I think it's a little too late for that," I told myself aloud.

"What was that?" Elsa asked, coming towards me.

"Oh, um, I'm just talking to myself,"I answered. _Now I must seem like an idiot to her._

"Well, it looks like you didn't get your wish. She's in the kitchen tasting the food for the wedding.

"T-the wedding?" I stuttered, my heart shattering.

"Yes, she got engaged just last week," she replied.

"Oh? Oh! So you're not the one getting married?" I inquired, quickly picking up the shattered pieces of my heart before she noticed.

"What? No! My sister's the one getting married, not me," she reassured, laughing.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. Her name is Anna. She's the one I want you to meet," Elsa explained, leading me into a hallway and then into a room.

"This is one of the guest rooms. Wait here while I go get Anna,"she instructed, as she walked out the door.

"Hm. Nice guest room. Wish I could live here," I said to myself. The room had a window, a bed, a wardrobe, and a dresser. Everything of course, was clean. Everything gleamed. The bed looked like it was made of the most softest feathers. The window had a great view. I could see the fjord and the townsfolk buying things from shops and the green hills that held flowers now in the spring. As I was looking out the window, I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I turned and saw that on the wall, there was a painting of a castle. But this was no ordinary castle. It was made of ice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elsa POV:

Before I even walked into the kitchen I could already smell the foods. It smelled amazing. When I did walk into the kitchen, I found Anna and Olaf who had his snow flurry above him, pigging out on food of every kind. There were rows of plates on the counters with every food imaginable. Even food I had never seen before. But this _was_ a wedding and it was Anna's wedding so this had to be big.

Right now, Anna and Olaf were tasting chocolate of every flavor. Anna turned to me, her mouth covered in chocolate.

Olaf saw me as well and turned to say, with a full mouth,"Oh hi Elsa!"

I laughed and said,"You guys, stop taste testing the chocolate."

"We can't help it. We love chocolate," she stated.

"Yah. It's delicious. And so is the cake!"Olaf stated, pointing a humongous cake that was behind him. A bit of it was taken from it at the lower portion. Obviously, Olaf had been there.

"I know you do but I want you to meet someone," I responded, dragging them away from the chocolate that was so tempting that I snatched 4 before we left.

I sprayed a little snow on them so they wouldn't melt.

"I saw that," she teased as we walked out through the doors. "Soooooooo...who are we meeting?"

"Oh just someone I happened to come across," I answered. "I'm pretty sure you guys will like him."

"Him? You do know I'm getting married don't you?" Anna said.

"Yes. I know. But sometimes, I still can't believe you're _actually getting married!_ It's crazy!" I exclaimed.

"Oh but you should believe it! Didn't you see that gigantic cake in the kitchen?" Olaf reminded.

"Yes Olaf. I know she's getting married. I just...it feels weird that she truly is getting married, you know what I mean?" I explained.

"Oh yah. I know what you mean… I think," Olaf agreed.

Anna and I giggled.

We reached the door and before I opened it I told Anna,"Just don't freak out."

"I won't. Just open the door 'cuz I'm dying to know who it is," she promised.

"Can I freak out?" Olaf asked.

"No, Olaf. You can't," i ordered, smiling at him.

"Okay,"he obeyed, getting excited about who was on the other side of the door.

I opened the door. "Jack? You still here?"

"Yah, I'm here. Is that Anna?" he stopped, seeing Olaf. "And is that...a snowman?"

"Yes and yes. That's Olaf," I answered, looking at Anna's shocked face and Olaf's confused face.

"Is that...is that who I think it is? Can it really be… are you Jack Frost?" she was freaking out.

"You can see me too?! This is too good to be true?! Oh and yes I am. Hi," he greeted, giving her his hand.

Anna just stared at his hand. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

I poked her in the ribs and she yelped. She glared at me. I nodded towards Jack's hand. She shook his hand.

"H-hello. C-can you do- control snow too?" she questioned.

"Yes. Wanna see?" he asked, making a snow bunny that jumped around the room and stopped in front of Anna's face just before it dissolved into the air.

Anna's mouth was hanging wide open. She looked at me. "He's just like you! Can you believe it! You're not the only one!" she squealed.

"Wow. That was amazing! But I don't see who made it," Olaf said.

All Jack's excitement turned to sadness.

"Oh ummm… well, Olaf. You have to believe in him to see him," I explained. "You see, he's Jack Frost. He's like the Tooth Fairy. You do believe in the Tooth Fairy, don't you?"

"Yah. I do," he answered.

"Then you have to believe in Jack Frost too," I told him.

"Oh okay!" he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened them. "Okay, I believe."

He looked around and stopped on the spot where Jack was standing. He moved towards Anna. "Who's the snow covered guy with the stick?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack POV:

I laughed and came closer to him, giving him my hand. "Hi, Olaf. I'm Jack Frost."

"Oh hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he informed me, shaking my hand. He pointed to a cloud that hovered above him which seemed to be the thing keeping him alive. "And this here is my own personal flurry!"

Olaf was a weirdly shaped snowman who seemed to be a half glass full type of person...snowman. His hands were sticks and his eyes were eyes were as black as coal.

"Well I'm sorry to say that you'll only get cold hugs from me," I joked with him. "And I like your flurry."

"Oh well, that's okay. I'll give _you _ a warm hug," he solved.

"But you're made out of snow. How will you give me a warm hug?" I asked.

"Oh,"he said, looking at himself. "That's right. Well I'll find a way. Don't worry."

"Okay. You do that," I agreed.

"So you were the one who made the snow bunny?"

"Yes. Want me to make another one?" I offered.

"Yah," he answered, his eyes widening in anticipation.

I waved my hand and in the air appeared the snow bunny. It hoped from wall to wall, stopping to nip at Elsa's nose before dissolving.

Elsa laughed."Jack Frost nipped my nose."

We all laughed. Olaf turned to me and whispered very loudly, not on purpose but he couldn't help himself,"You know, Elsa's single."

My face reddened. Anna giggled.

"Olaf!" Elsa scolded, her face red as well.

"What? Do you have super hearing?" he asked.

"No. You just whisper very loudly," Elsa explained.

"What's whispering? Can I try?" Olaf questioned.

We all laughed again.

"Oh Olaf,"Anna said.

I then remembered the picture of the ice castle. "Oh hey, I like that picture of the ice castle. Who made it?"

"Elsa did. She made it a few weeks ago. It's really beautiful," Anna answered, turning to look at Elsa.

"Wow. I didn't know you painted. It looks great," I praised.

"Oh no. She means the real thing. That was drawn by one of our servants," she stated.

I was confused. "What do you mean? There's a real castle like that?"

"Yes. It's over on the North Mountain. Do you want to go see it?" she offered.

"Sure." I looked outside at the darkening sky. "But maybe some other time. It's getting dark."

Elsa looked disappointed. "Oh yes. It will be night time soon. And it's quite a journey from here to there. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Anna giggled. "Sounds like she's asking you out."

"Oh can I come too?" Olaf asked.

"Oh um… of-" Elsa

"I am not!" Elsa exclaimed.

I laughed. "Well, I'm okay with that."

Anna smirked at her sister. Elsa blushed."Well... are you free tomorrow?"

"Lucky for you I am."

"Yah lucky for you," Anna teased Elsa.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Well, why don't you come again tomorrow and I'll take you to go see it."

"I'd like that," I said.

She smiled. "Do you live near the castle? Or where do you live?"

"Oh well, I don't actually live anywhere. I sleep wherever," I explained.

Elsa was shocked. "You live on the streets?"

"No, not technically. Well I guess you'd call it that. But I don't mind," I said.

"Well then why don't you stay here in the castle? There's a bunch of guest rooms," Anna piped.

"Really? You'd let me stay here? In your castle?" I asked. I looked at Elsa. "Your okay with that?"

"Yes. Why would we not?" Elsa answered.

"Well, thanks. I've never stayed in a fancy place like this," I thanked.

"Come. I'll show you to your room," Elsa told me.

"Okay." I got up and we walked to the door. I turned to look at Anna and Olaf. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too Jack," Anna waved good bye.

"Good bye,"Olaf said. "It was nice to meet me."

"No Olaf. It's nice to meet _you,"_ Anna corrected.

"Oh. Well it was nice to meet you!" Olaf said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elsa POV:

I led Jack to one of the guest rooms and opened the door for him. I had chosen one with a balcony. It was my favorite guest room. Not to sleep in but to read. I always curled up on the bed with a good book in here on rainy days. "This is where you'll be staying."

Jack went in and went out onto the balcony. He never looked more handsome. The last rays of the sun were on his pale face and he looked...well royal. He looked like he was made to be king.

_Maybe one day he will be_, a voice in my head teased.

_Oh Elsa. Stop that won't you? It's embarrassing._

_So then why are you thinking it?_

_You got me._

_You got yourself._

_Wow._

_Why do I talk to myself in my head?_

_I have absolutely no idea. You're weird. _

I giggled. _I am._

"What?" Jack asked, who I had forgotten was there.

"I'm just talking to myself...in my head." My face flushed. _Nice Elsa. Now you must seem weird _and _crazy._

Jack smiled. "I do that all the time."

I smiled back. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"Umm, no," he answered.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure," Jack said.

I could think of nothing more to say. There was an awkward silence between us.

Finally, I cleared my throat. "I'll, uh, go tell the servants to prepare an extra plate."

I walked into the room and as I opened the door, Jack called,"Elsa?"

I turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," I responded.

He looked into my soul with those eyes… it was an amazing feeling.

But of course, like every amazing feeling I have ever felt, this feeling had to end when I walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind me. I stayed there for awhile, staring at the door before I turned and came face-to-face with Anna. I gasped.

"Oh Anna. You scared me. How long have you been here?" I asked.

She giggled.

"What?" I questioned.

"You were _staring_ at the door," she stated, smirking.

"I was not!" I exclaimed, even though I knew it was true.

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

She held up her hands in surrender. "_Okay_...but you can't deny that you have a _crush_ on him."

My face got red. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Come on. Even _Olaf_ sees the obvious," she teased.

"I barely _met_ him!What makes you think I like him?" I questioned.

"Well, for one, he _does_ have the same power as you," she said.

"And what are the rest of the reasons?"

"Okay so… number one was that he has the same power as you. Number two is that he's cute. Number three, he's near your age. Number four, he isn't a complete stranger. Number five, you invited him inside. Number six, when Olaf couldn't see him and he got sad, you were quick to fix the problem. Number seven, I saw your face when Olaf said you were single. Number eight, you introduced me to him. Number nine, he already knew my name, which means that before you introduced me to him, you got to know each other. Number ten, you invited him to dinner. Number eleven, you like him and number twelve, he likes you." She smiled, clearly pleased with her list.

"So you _were_ hearing our conversation!"

"I never said I didn't," she come backed. "So admit it. You like him."

"Well...he _is _appealing to the eye," I confessed.

She squealed. "I knew it!"

"Shhh!" I shushed, worried that he might overhear.

"So you admit that you do like him," she said in a more hushed tone.

"I will do no such thing. I just said that he was appealing to the eye," I explained.

She scoffed. "Yah, _your _eye."

"Subject change," I declared.

"Why're you changing the subject?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"Yah, okay. But you do like him."

"Fine. You think what you want. But we have to go tell the servants to prepare another plate." I steered her away from his room and into the kitchen, praying that he didn't hear a thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack POV:

I heard everything. And my heart was racing crazy fast. _Could Elsa really like me? No, she didn't say that exactly but she did say that I was appealing to the eye. That's something._

I felt a feeling that I just couldn't explain. Every time I looked at her, I just….

I sighed. I was lovesick. Literally. But I just couldn't help it. I mean, she was beautiful and funny and smart and not to mention the fact that she had the same power as I did. Plus, she was the first real person whom I had talked to in… years. Many years. But there was a problem- because what is life without problems, right?- she was a QUEEN. And queen's do NOT marry just any _mere_ person. They marry someone of royalty, don't they? Exactly.

I sighed again, heart heavy. I had to get away from all of this. I looked around for some paper and pen. I found some in the dresser drawer. I wrote:

Dear Elsa,

I know it's rude but I have to leave to do something very important. I'm sorry for the bother of you having to get that extra plate and then having it go cold on account of your guest leaving but it is very important. I promise to come back tomorrow for that date you owe me.

-Jack

I left it on the bed and went towards the balcony. I looked one last time at the beautiful, luxurious room, hoping that Elsa would walk through the doors and try to stop me from leaving but she didn't. Instead, I flew off into the cool, evening air.

I had no idea where I was going but I just knew that I couldn't stay there. I flew into the forests and stopped at a pond. It was a nice pond and it looked refreshing so I dipped my feet in to test the water. It was perfect. The pond was in a perfect location. The trees surrounding it and the grass on the ground. Flowers of every sort and color in bloom all around and there were even ducks. It was a magnificent view to behold. Since it was getting late and it would be completely dark in a few minutes, I looked around for a tree to sleep in for the night.

_I am crazy. Look at me. I chose a _tree _instead of a nice bed that looks like it's made out of the softest feathers on earth._

But to me, this was comforting. I didn't belong in a castle room. I belonged in the arms of the trees. The trees had been my only company when no one else could see me.

_Loner._

I chuckled. I found a tree that looked welcoming and made myself comfortable. I watched the sun go down in a blaze of final glory and watched the moon make its grand entrance. I watched the stars come out one by one and made pictures out of them. I forgot all of my lovesickness and just enjoyed the splendor of the sky.

I woke up, not knowing that I had slept. I'd had a wonderful dream in which I kissed Elsa's beautiful lips and she hadn't pulled away in disgust but had kissed me back. Pretty embarrassing since it was never gonna happen so I tried to forget about the pleasure of having kissed her. But I just couldn't.

_JACK! REALITY! NOT GONNA HAPPEN SO JUST FORGET ABOUT IT!..._

I gasped. _I'm going on a date… with Elsa...TODAY! _

Well it wasn't really a date but still it was just going to be the two of us… alone. Together. What was I going to do?! I couldn't face her without getting embarrassed about having a dream about me kissing her. But I had to… No I didn't but I wanted to. Really bad. But what if I embarrassed myself. Let it slip that I'd had a dream about her and she'd laugh at me for being such a fool.

_Calm down. You want to go don't you? Then GO!_

I went up to the balcony of the room in which I was supposed to have stayed in and was surprised to find Elsa there. I stared. I couldn't help it. She was sleeping on the bed with my note in her hand. She was smiling in her sleep and she was just plain beautiful. Gorgeous. The window was open so I flew through and sat looked upon her as she slept. I landed right next to the bed. I stared and stared, unwilling to tear my eyes away from her sleeping figure. She had a few strands of hair covering her flawless face and without knowing what I was doing, cautiously brushed them away. Her skin was smooth. So smooth and cool to the touch. I was so close I could hear her breathing.

_I could kiss her right here and now and I could ease my lovesickness… _

What?! No. I couldn't. But there was a part of me that really, REALLY wanted to. I caressed her cheek and moved my hand lower so that my fingers were touching her lips. I leaned down a bit, hesitating… and her eyes fluttered open.

I was so startled that I jumped up off the bed and was about to fly out the window when she shouted "JACK! WAIT!"

Embarrassed, I turned around to find her looking equally embarrassed.

_Probably because she was embarrassed that I had been touching her cheek._

"I-i'm so sorry Elsa. I-i was- um-uh…" I stuttered, trying to explain what I had been doing.

In reality, I had been trying to ease my heart but I couldn't tell her that of course. I had already embarrassed myself enough. I shouldn't have come back here. Already I had embarrassed myself and we weren't even on our, um… friendly date.

"Oh, I don't mind," she said. She turned an even brighter red.

I didn't know what to say to that. Had she really meant it or was she just trying to be polite?

She was sitting on the bed now, looking at a loss of words. I probably looked the same. She was wearing a blue nightgown and she still had my note in her hand.

I cleared my throat. "I- i'm sorry about last night but as I wrote, I had to do something. I'm really sorry for making you waste food. I would've gone to look for you but this castle is so big that it would've taken forever to find you..."

She looked at the note in her hand. "Oh, it's fine. I found your note before they prepared it so we didn't really end up wasting any food."

She looked a bit disappointed though I had no idea why. In fact, she looked like she had even been crying.

"Have you been crying?" I blurted out without thinking.

She looked up at me, startled at the question. Probably because it was such a rude thing to ask someone whom you had absolutely no relationship of any kind with.

"I mean, are you okay?" I quickly asked.

"No, I mean yes, I mean…" she sighed. "I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at me, her eyes so full of sadness and pain. Then, I have no idea how it happened but one second, I was standing on the balcony and the next, I was sitting next to her, putting my arms around her. At first, she was tense but she relaxed and leaned into me. She sighed a sigh that was so, so depressing, I wanted to cry myself. She sighed again but this time, she shuddered, her shoulders quaking as she cried. She put her hand to her mouth as an attempt to stop the tears but it couldn't be helped. We stayed like that for several minutes until finally she stopped. She straightened herself out and I took my arms off her. We sat there awkwardly for a few seconds. I didn't know what to say.

She cleared her throat and looked at me. "Uh- thank you. I'm- i'm sorry. I'm just not myself today."

"Neither am I," I said, looking into her ice-blue eyes. I blushed. _I'm going insane! I'm going insane! I'm a fool in love. _

She smiled and I was overcome with happiness that I was the reason that she was smiling.

She got up from the bed. "Well, I had better get dressed for our ,um…"

"Friendly date?"

"Yeah. That."

I chuckled. "Alright."

I walked towards the balcony.

"Wait! Don't leave. Stay here. This isn't my room," she said.

"Oh, that's right."

"I'll be right back. Don't go nowhere." She laughed.

"I won't."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elsa POV:

_That was SOOOO embarrassing! Ugh, I can't BELIEVE that just happened! _I thought as I changed into a blue gown.

And I had had such a nice dream. I'd dreamt that Jack had kissed me. It was such a wonderful dream and to have woken up to find Jack caressing my cheek! His hand on my cheek had been sweet heaven. It had been a nice feeling. I could still feel his gentle fingers touch my lips. I wanted to kiss him for real right then and there but how could a boy like that like a girl like me. I mean, he was sweet and good-looking and funny and smart while I was… well-me. He would never fall for me and I would only kiss him in dreams. It had been such a good beginning of the day… especially considering yesterday. I'd felt so disappointed when I'd found his note that I'd wanted to cry. And I was still thinking of Pitch as well and it was all so burdening and I'd cried myself to sleep. And then I cried in Jack's warm, comforting arms. I'd wanted to stay there in his arms forever. I'd felt such a feeling...

_I'm in love… Wait, what?!_

I was so shocked at what I'd just thought that I stood there frozen. I couldn't believe I had just thought those three words! I'd never in my life said that to ANYONE… besides my parents and Anna of course.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "Where have you been? I've been searching all over for- What's wrong Elsa?"

I came out of my shocked state and faced my sister. "Close the door."

She did.

"Sit down."

She did.

"Don't freak out."

"Okayyyyy…"

"I think… I think I'm in love."

Her mouth dropped open. She stared at me in shock. She opened her mouth again and again, so much she started to look like a fish.

"Don't freak out!"

She nodded, taking big gulps of air. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm not going to freak out."

She got up from the bed and went to go look out the window. I waited, bracing myself but she just kept staring out the window. I relaxed.

_Wow! She's really going to-_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she squealed."ELSA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS SO AMAZING! OHMYGOSH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Anna! Anna! Calm down!" I shushed.

"OH BUT ELSA! YOU'RE IN LOVE FOR PETE'S SAKE! WE SHOULD CELEBRATE!"

"NO! Anna! No! Just calm down." I grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her down.

"Alright, alright. I'm calm. I'm calm… YOU SHOULD TOTALLY TELL JACK! OH ELSA I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU TWO WERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! I KNEW HE WOULD BE THE ONE!"

"SHHH! Anna! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" I scolded. "I'm not telling Jack anything."

"Why not? I'll do it for you if you want."

"No! Just because I'm in love with him doesn't mean that he's going to feel the same way," I explained.

She gave me a "_really?" _look. "Really? Are you _insane?_ Of course he likes you! Tell him! At the castle!"

I gasped. "he's still waiting for me! I have to go! We'll talk about this later okay?" I rushed towards the door.

"Wait! What about breakfast?"

"I'm not really in the mood to eat right now to be honest. But, I'll ask him."

"Mkay. Bye! Good luck on your _date!_"

"Jack! Sorry to have kept you waiting! Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" I offered. He was looking out the balcony still, looking like he was lost in space.

"Huh? Oh no thanks. I don't feel like eating right now," he turned down. "Are you?"

"No. I'm fine. Shall we go then?"

"Sure. After you," he said, motioning towards the balcony.

I looked at him confused.

"We'll fly there. You just show me where to go," he explained.

"But how will I get there?"

"I'll carry you there. Or… do you mind?" he asked.

"No," I answered immediately. I blushed while he smirked a bit, although he tried to hide it. I just couldn't help it. The idea of being in his arms again… heaven all over again. Plus, I'd never flown before.

I walked over to the balcony and he wrapped his arms around me from behind me. My heart was pounding. Racing at the pleasure of his arms around me. Of being so close to him. I hoped he couldn't feel it. At first, nothing happened and then, without warning, we were off. I was terrified of being up this high so I automatically clutched Jack's arms.

"It's fine," he comforted. "I got you. And I promise never to let go."


End file.
